Obesity is associated with a decreased lipolytic response od adipose tissue (per unit mass) to beta-adrenergic stimulation. This may be secondary to chronic understimulation in obese subjects due to sedentary lifestyle. Hypertensive, obese subjects may be under greater beta- stimulation due to the increased activity of the sympathetic nervous system in hypertension, which would increase lipolytic sensitivity to beta-adrenergic stimuli. This study will test for such a difference and evaluate the effect of exercise.